Twilight: The Bite
by Natalie-taliena
Summary: Alice has Seen... the night has dawned, and Bella will be turned... Edward is the one who's going to do it


I moved quickly and silently through the house, excitement mingled with guilt, defiance and longing pounding in my chest; I could sense her.  
tonight was the night.  
After to so long, Alice had finally said the unsaidable; the time was right.  
It looked so perfect... a silent night, a new moon, trees blowing in the wind.  
I pushed my hair around, as it had stuck up from running. I could smell her, sense her, almost feel her... the tantalizing, sweet scent of her blood that drove me crazy, that almost pushed me over the edge. Venom collected in my mouth suddenly, but I swallowed it down, forced myself to control that red eyed monster.  
"Bella."  
She jumped at my quiet voice, and turned to face me as I stood in the doorway. She smiled, her eyes shining, her pulse quickened, her cheeks flushed deliciously. was my hunger written all over my face?  
This was the best feeling in the world, this silence, with me not being able to read her mind, only whispers echoing incoherently in my mind, I felt almost normal. I crossed the room in the blink of an eye, and took her face gently in my hands, terrified that I would break her, putting my cheek close to hers, I inhaled deeply, momentarily in paradise.  
"What is it?" She murmured, though to me it sounded like a shout.  
I leant back to look at her properly, this fragile, beautiful being that made me want to live... that gave me a purpose to go on.  
"Tonight's the night."  
She gasped, a look of wonder on her face, yet I felt the sliver of fear pass down her spine...  
"It'll be alright," I murmured, smiling slightly, so that I wouldn't frighten her off with my teeth. "I'll be very gentle..." I added, running a finger along her jaw line as she laughed.  
"So where are we going to do it?" her eyes sparkled with mischief and wonder as I sensed her excitement build. "Your place or mine?"  
I brushed her lips with mine, and felt her tremble, yet I knew it wasn't from fear or revulsion.  
"I don't think there's much difference," I said quietly. "We're in a town full of hungry vampires that will track us down in seconds once your blood flows. We're going to have to be quick" I added apologetically.  
_After so long, after years of waiting, tonight, she would be mine..._

I reasted my cheek on top of her head, holding her close, wishing I could feel her warmth...

"However... we have to take into consideration the fact that Charlie could be back at any moment, and you could kill him... or anyone else in this town, for that matter. We're going to the meadow, that's the safest place I can think of without actually having to go abroad."

My instincts were pushing me, telling me to do it now, with that sweet blood so near, within my reach... a willing victim... but I held that back. Soon... soon...

I held out my hand, which glowed ghostly white in the darkness, and she took it.

"Hold on."

Three seconds later, we were in the clearing, an odd mist surrounding us, a light rain had began to fall. I saw her shiver.

I took out a dagger and laid it down on a tree stump, as I turned to face her, she gasped.

"You are insanely beautiful..." Bella laughed, throwing her arms around my neck, kissing me intensly, holding on as tightly as she could. I longed to hold her back in the same way, yet I knew that the force would crush her.

_Soon enough... she is strong..._

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too..." She breathed, absolutely beside herself with emotions.

I picked up the dagger, and a flash of metal later, blood was dripping from my arm... there would be a limited amount of time for her to drink my blood after I'd bitten her, a second, barely longer than a heartbeat. The slightest delay and she would be dead.

I stood behind her with my arms around her waist, brushing her neck with my lips, the monster fighting wildly, urging me to bite and get it over and done with.

I pressed my mouth to her neck and opened my mouth, vemon ran down her shoulder and I felt her tense.

At last, I gave into my instincts and bit into her sweet, translucent skin...


End file.
